


O capitão

by Ryoko_Chan_BR (Ryoko_chan)



Series: O Capitão [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Feelings Realization, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko_chan/pseuds/Ryoko_Chan_BR
Summary: Logo ele, sempre tão forte e confiante. O mesmo que lhe estendera a mão e o ajudara a se erguer diante da derrota; o mesmo que dissera a todo o time para não baixar a cabeça e caminhar com o orgulho que lhes era reservado pela garra e pelo esforço.Por que ele chorava agora?
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Series: O Capitão [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204973





	O capitão

Não deveria ter voltado.

Não deveria ter visto.

Não deveria ter se apaixonado.

Era tarde, ele soube tão logo notou as lágrimas mais uma vez escorrendo pela própria face. Era verdade que estava acostumado a chorar por quase qualquer coisa, mas daquela vez fora diferente. Não era mais a amargura e a frustração da derrota, mas sim a dor e frustração _dele._ Por algum motivo, saber que ele chorava lhe causava uma sensação pior do que a dor que sentia no tornozelo.

Logo ele, sempre tão forte e confiante. O mesmo que lhe estendera a mão e o ajudara a se erguer diante da derrota; o mesmo que dissera a todo o time para não baixar a cabeça e caminhar com o orgulho que lhes era reservado pela garra e pelo esforço.

Por que _ele_ chorava agora?

A aflição daquelas lágrimas e dos soluços engasgados se acumulou no peito de Kise e em sua garganta, ao ponto de tornar-se quase insuportável. Seus joelhos cederem enquanto ele silenciosamente fechava a porta do vestiário onde seu veterano colocava para fora suas tristezas e raivas. Permitiu que suas costas escorregassem pela parede adjacente enquanto um sorriso deveras triste se formava em seus lábios.

Mesmo do lado de fora podia escutar como Kasamatsu chorava e golpeava ferozmente os armários de ferro.

Pelo vislumbre que tivera daquela cena, Kise achara-a bela.

Era uma beleza que ia além dos conceitos supérfluos possivelmente compreendidos por um olhar. Havia naquela cena: dor, doçura e candura.

Aquelas lágrimas tão mais belas, tão mais puras que as suas que Kise apenas podia chorar na mais vã esperança de quem sabe um dia se igualar a ele.

O loiro não teve qualquer dúvida acerca do motivo daquele pranto: o veterano não chorava por si próprio, pelo orgulho ferido de uma de uma derrota. O capitão nunca seria tão egoísta.

O capitão chorava por todos.

O capitão chorava por Kise.

Era a dor de Kise que Kasamatsu sentia quando seu punho era violentamente levado ao metal e quando seu peito se apertava de forma impetuosa. E perceber aquilo fez com que as dores tanto físicas quanto emocionais do ala se amenizassem imediatamente.

E ao mesmo tempo, que doessem muito mais.

Doía demais, ele pensou enquanto novas lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos e seu peito era invadido por um sentimento quente e angustiante, daquele tipo de calor delicado e dolorido que pouco são capazes de sentir durante a vida toda.

O mesmo calor que sentira quando a mão dele se estendera diante de si e o ajudara a se levantar na quadra.

Kise suspirou.

Havia se apaixonado por Kasamatsu há muito tempo, mas só agora compreendia. Como era idiota, seguia pensando com seu sorriso bobo enquanto os ruídos do choro do mais velho vinham do outro lado da parede.

Mas tais ruídos logo cessaram e o mais novo se desesperou: não queria que o capitão soubesse que havia bisbilhotando, mas por algum motivo seus joelhos ainda se recusavam a aceitar o comando de seu cérebro para se levantar. Era como se seu subconsciente ordenasse que suas lágrimas e sentimentos fossem vistos por Kasamatsu e tudo que ele pode fazer foi continuar sentado ao lado da porta, esperando pelo chute raivoso de seu veterano.

E foi quase assim que aconteceu.

O capitão se assustou tão logo abriu a porta do vestiário, provavelmente pelo fato de ter praticamente tropeçado em Kise, caindo em cima dele.

–Seu idiota! O que você...? –Planejava xingá-lo muito mais, mas seus olhos se depararam com os do louro.

Aqueles castanhos estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca, praticamente desesperados e tomados por lágrimas. Era impossível não se apiedar, por isso, tudo que o mais velho pode fazer foi vencer a vergonha e a ira de ter sido visto e então se preocupar:

–O que foi, Kise? –Perguntou mais calmo, mas a suavidade em seu tom de voz só servia para deixar o ala ainda mais angustiado, sua garganta apertada ao ponto de sufocá-lo.

Como quem busca por socorro, os braços do maior buscaram desesperadamente o corpo do capitão, envolvendo-o com força enquanto seu rosto era levado ao ombro esquerdo de Kasamatsu.

Ao ser abraçado, a surpresa do capitão foi ainda maior, e como era de se esperar ele tentou se livrar, mas os braços de Kise prendiam os seus, impedindo que fossem distribuídos os devidos cascudos.

–Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? –Praticamente grunhiu aquelas palavras, tamanha sua irritação, a qual mais uma vez se derreteu ante as ações do mais novo.

–Desculpe senpai... Se eu não tivesse errado aquele passe. –O maior respondeu baixo, incapaz de encarar seu capitão. –Eu disse que nós não perderíamos, mas... –Mais lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto. –ME PERDOA SEMPAI! –Pediu desesperado em meio a um forte soluço.

–Oi! Hei! –O menor também quase gritava, tamanha sua irritação enquanto tentava se livrar do julgo de Kise. –Ei, me solta seu imbecil!

Mas tudo que o maior fazia era apertá-lo ainda mais e pedir desculpas mais e mais vezes, a despeito dos xingamentos que recebia ou do quanto Kasamatsu se contorcia para se soltar. Vendo que Kise não o soltaria, sobretudo, entendendo como ele estava preocupado, o capitão deu um sorriso um pouco amargo, um pouco doce. Parou de tentar se soltar e retribuiu àquele abraço, uma das mãos batendo de leve nas costas largas enquanto a outra passava pelos cabelos loiros.

–Hei, tá tudo bem, eu não disse? A gente fez o melhor que podia. Não tem porque se desculpar. –Ele dizia calmamente, apenas sentindo mais soluços e lágrimas contra seus ombros. –Vai lavar essa cara, vamos para casa. –Continuou com o suave carinho enquanto pensava que Kise definitivamente parecia uma criança, e que nem sempre broncas resolviam a situação com ele. O mais velho suspirou e com mais um tapinha nas costas do louro, enfim desfazendo o abraço. –Vamos, se levanta que eu te levo para comer alguma coisa.

Kise soluçou mais uma vez antes de se separar de vez do capitão. O mais velho bagunçou um pouco os fios de cabelo loiro e se levantou, estendendo sua mão em seguida para ajudar o outro.

Mais uma vez aquela mão forte e calejada pela prática era estendida para si, e Kise se sentia mais do que privilegiado em pode pegá-la. Aquele sentimento o fazia também jamais querer soltá-la, e ao ver nos lábios do veterano um pequeno sorriso se formar, aquela certeza apenas cresceu. Mais do que aquela mão, desejava também aquele sorriso, apenas para si, para sempre.

Levantou-se, mas não soltou aquela mão e fez questão de tomar aquele sorriso.

Os olhos de Kasamatsu se arregalaram. Sua surpresa fora tão grande que ele se viu pela primeira vez na vida incapaz de reagir. Em sua inercia apenas pode sentir os lábios do maior sendo pressionados um pouco mais fortes contra os seus. Poderia até jurar que sentira uma atrevida língua passando inocentemente por eles. O toque macio e úmido fez com que finalmente seu cérebro se recuperasse do susto e seus braços se apressassem em empurrar o maior para bem longe de si.

–O quê...! Seu idiota! –Disse com a voz falha de irritação e vergonha, mas sua face estava tão corada que Kise pode apenas perceber a vergonha.

O fato de não ter apanhado também fez com que a compreensão seletiva do mais novo ignorasse a expressão revoltada do menor e colocou em sua face o mais feliz e estúpido dos sorrisos. Estava tão encantado com o rubor do mais novo que apenas disse:

–Eu gosto de você, senpai!

Por mais impossível que pudesse parecer, Kasamatsu conseguiu corar ainda mais.

–Idiota! –Respondeu após alguns instantes, dando um chute fraco no mais novo. Deu as costa e apenas murmurou. –Eu também.

O loiro se perguntou se seus ouvidos não estariam lhe pregando uma peça, mas sua personalidade otimista fez com que seu sorriso apenas se alargasse.

–Fala de novo senpai! –Pediu animadamente, seguindo o mais velho, o qual já se afastava em passos duros e rápidos. –Diz de novo, senpai! –Insistia feliz com o fato de até as orelhas de Kasamatsu estarem vermelhas. –Por favor! Por favor! –Ele definitivamente não se cansaria até levar um cascudo ou um chute, mas acabou recebendo outra coisa:

Mais do que contrariado, o menor parou de andar e se virou para ele, agarrou sua nunca e o puxou com força.

Dessa vez fora Kise quem ficara sem reação ao ter seus lábios tomados de forma brusca, quase violenta, mas incrivelmente suave ao mesmo tempo. O mais velho não teve qualquer reserva ao usar sua língua para invadir a boca do mais alto, trocando com ele um beijo profundo, do tipo que Kise jamais havia recebido em sua vida. Aquele fato fez com que o loiro corasse de forma parecida com a que aconteceu com o menor, e que sua respiração em pouco tempo se descompassasse.

Vendo que tinha feito Kise finalmente se aquietar, o capitão separou suas bocas, deu um pequeno sorriso e em seguida um beijo na bochecha do maior. Virou-se e continuou andando, deixando o loiro ainda aturdido para trás.

Apenas quando já estava a uns dez passos distante que escutou a voz e os passos desesperados de Kise:

–Me espera senpai!

O pequeno sorriso permanecia em seus lábios e o rubor ainda estava instalado na sua face, e Kasamatsu apenas podia pensar na feliz confusão em que havia se metido.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita de amigo secreto para a Victoria ^^  
> E agradecimentos à doce Perséfone Tenou que betou esta fanfic >;<’


End file.
